Surprise, Surprise
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: -Sequel to 'Unexpected', but with Dimentio mpreg this time. What kind of random things will happen? Wait and see...- (YAY FOR TERRIBLE SUMMARIES.)
1. Chapter 1

**Me- Alright. You guys win. Here's a sequel to Unexpected :3 **

**Mr. L- Yay~**

**Me- And, because three people requested it by review and four requested it by PM, DIMENTIO IS PREGNANT THIS TIME :D**

**Dimentio- -_- **

**Mr. L- XD**

**Me- :3 Yeah… Amazing how the world works, isn't it?**

**Dimentio- STFU.**

**Me- ;~; **

**Mr. L- *Glares at Dimentio* **

**Dimentio- … Sorry. **

**Me- YAY! ANYWAYS, R&R~**

Mr. L hummed mindlessly as he fixed himself a peanut butter sandwich. It was no masterpiece; he had gotten peanut butter all over himself and it was way too thick on the bread. With a sigh and a shrug, L raised the sticky sandwich to his mouth. Before he could eat it, something tugged at the bottom of his shirt.

"Mommy, do you know where Uncle Dimmy is?" Carmen asked. Just as an FYI, she is now three years old. Mr. L glanced down at her and smiled slightly.

"He's probably in his room, sweetheart," he replied. "Why?"

"Because he's _not_ in his room," Carmen pouted.

"Did you check in the training room?" Mr. L put down his sandwich and knelt down so that he could look Carmen in the eyes. Carmen nodded.

"Uncle Chunks was in there and he said he hadn't seen Dimmy all morning," the small girl said. Mr. L frowned.

"That's odd. Dimentio isn't one to stay hidden and quiet for so long…" he murmured. "Let's go look for him."

"Okay!" Carmen giggled as Mr. L picked her up and started upstairs.

"Let's double-check his bedroom," the mechanic set Carmen down and knocked on Dimentio's door. "Dimentio?"

"Yes…?" Dimentio replied, his voice a tired groan. Mr. L opened the door and walked in. Dimentio was curled up in his bed, blankets wrapped tightly around himself. His mask was on his bedside table.

"Whoa, you okay, Dim?" Mr. L questioned.

"No, L, I am not okay… Not even in the slightest…" Dimentio moaned.

"Dimmy, you weren't in here when I checked earlier!" Carmen exclaimed.

"No, I probably wasn't, Carmen, dear" Dimentio replied tiredly. "I have spent most of this morning in the bathroom, puking my guts out."

"… Oh… Carmen, just stand by the door for a second, okay?" Mr. L looked at his daughter and then went over to Dimentio. He placed his hand on the jester's forehead. "No fever… Eh, we should get you to the hospital."

"Fine by me…" Dimentio sighed. "Sadly, I cannot use my magic to analyze _myself_. Only others."

"… Ah… Well, get up," Mr. L helped Dimentio get untangled from the blankets and stand up. He looked over at Carmen. "Carmenilla, go tell granddaddy that I have to take Dimmy to the hospital, okay?"

"Okay!" Carmen skipped away to tell Count Bleck.

Thirty minutes later, Mr. L and Dimentio were in a hospital room, Dimentio sitting on a cot and Mr. L standing next to him. The doctor had done some tests on Dimentio and then gone back to get the results.

When the doctor finally came back, he looked totally surprised and confused.

"What's up, doc?" Mr. L asked anxiously. "Is he sick?" The doctor shook his head.

"No, he's… Pregnant…"

**Me- Lol isn't that almost exactly how I ended the first chapter of Unexpected…? **

**Mr. L- Almost. **

**Dimentio- *Is grumbling to himself***

**Mr. L- :3 **

**Me- X3 **

**Dimentio- You guys suck. **

**Me- But it's opposite day. **

**Mr. L- XD XD XD**

**Dimentio- -_- *Floats away* **

**Mr. L- X3 Aw, he left. **

**Me- GOOD. Allos, readers. My name is Stephano- I mean… Please review~! Also, I was so fast on the updating of 'Unexpected' because I'd already had all the chapters done. I think the soonest I'll update each chapter of this will be once a week… Sorry :'( I might be able to update sooner, but I dunno… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me- So, if Dimentio was 17 years old when Carmen was born, and it's been 3 years since then… He's about 20 years old now~ **

**Mr. L- *Doesn't care, playing on his 3DS* **

**Dimentio- *Is still pretty peeved about this whole thing***

**Me- Oh, Dimentio. You'll warm up to the idea soon.**

**Dimentio- Nope.**

**Me- :/ Whatever. **

**Mr. L- *Suddenly throws his 3DS down in frustration* *Growls***

**Me- … Anyways~ XD R&R~ **

Mr. L blinked a bit in surprise and then glanced at Dimentio. The jester's eyes were wide and he had put a hand to his stomach. Slowly, he chuckled meekly.

"You've got to be kid-in-me…" he looked up at Mr. L. "Get it? Kid-in-me… Ahaha…"

"Yeah… Uh… Wow…" Mr. L rubbed the back of his head. "That's… … Congrats."

Dimentio looked a little unsteady, like he was about to faint. Mr. L put a hand on his shoulder and looked at the doctor.

"How long?"

"A month," the doctor glanced at his charts. "I… I just don't understand how that's possible… I mean… He is a guy, right?"

"Yeah," Dimentio murmured, rubbing his stomach lightly. He could feel a small curve there that he hadn't took notice of before.

"Anyways, I should finish," the doctor looked at his charts again. "You're pregnant… With twins."

"Twins?!" Mr. L exclaimed. He couldn't help but hug Dimentio. The shock of the moment was over, for him at least. "You're having twins~"

"It was hard to determine, but yes, there are two different embryos," the doctor went on. "We won't be able to tell what gender they are until later…"

Dimentio nodded, and then, without much warning, broke down and sobbed into L's shoulder. Mr. L hugged him tighter and mentally sighed. Great, Dimentio with mood swings. This would be pleasant…

Dimentio eventually calmed down enough to stop crying. He gripped L tightly, his thoughts racing. _First L gets pregnant, and then me? I don't understand… None of this seems possible… Oh my Grambi… I'm pregnant… With twins… TWINS. There are… There are two babies… Inside of me… Ahaha… I… I can't abort… That… That sounds out of character for me… Heh… I could really go for some mashed potatoes… _

"Can… Can we go home now…?" Dimentio asked, looking up at L, who looked at the doctor.

"Yeah… Sure, just… Come back for a check-up each month…" the doctor was still totally shocked. Mr. L helped Dimentio off of the cot. Dimentio made an attempt to start floating, but landed a bit heavily and shook his head.

"Ah… I won't be floating anytime soon then…" he chuckled faintly, rubbing his stomach. Mr. L couldn't help but smile.

"Are the babies already too heavy?" he teased. Dimentio nodded, embarrassed. "Just walk then." Dimentio took L's advice.

* * *

When they got to Castle Bleck, Dimentio went straight to his bedroom. Mr. L dropped his jacket on a chair and collapsed on the couch. A couple minutes later, Carmen spotted L and tugged on his shirtsleeve.

"Mommy? Where's Uncle Dimmy? Is he okay?" the young girl questioned.

"Andare prendere il nonno…" Mr. L murmured.

"Okay!" Carmen ran off. Seconds later, she returned with Count Bleck.

"L? What's wrong?" the Count asked.

"… Dimentio e incinta," Mr. L said, glancing up.

"… Look, I can't speak Italian…" Count Bleck said slowly. "And… Why are you even talking in Italian…? You only do that when… Something weird… Happens…" he trailed off.

"Dimentio is pregnant," Mr. L repeated in English.

"… Oh… Uh… Where is he now…?" Count Bleck asked hesitantly.

"I think he went to his bedroom… Oh, and he's having twins…" Mr. L added before getting up and stretching. "Spread the word. I'll see you at lunch. C'mon, Carmen; let's go read out of the storybook."

"Yay! Story time!" Carmen clapped her hands and ran up to her room. Mr. L followed her.

"… Twins…?" Count Bleck was left alone in the living room, completely confused, as always.

* * *

Dimentio heard L and Carmen pass his door. He was now dressed in a loose purple T-shirt and black sweatpants. He also had on fuzzy black socks and slippers. His mask, gloves, and hat were resting on his bed, forgotten for the moment.

The jester walked out of his room and immediately headed to Carmen's room. When he got in there, Mr. L and Carmen were sitting on the big fluffy rug in the middle of the room. Carmen was sitting on L's lap while the mechanic held the storybook open in front of him. Mr. L glanced up when the jester appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, hey, Dim," he smiled slightly. "What's up?"

"Can I sit in here with you for awhile?" Dimentio asked a bit sheepishly.

"Yeah, sure," Mr. L looked back down at the storybook. "I'm just about to start reading." Dimentio smiled gratefully and took a seat next to L, leaning on the older man's shoulder. L glanced at him and then began reading.

_There was once a lonely boy and a lonely girl. Neither of them ever thought they would ever find love. However, one day, these two lucky souls met each other and fell madly in love._

_ They snuck out every night, for the boy's father was not fond of the girl. They would have picnics in the dark and kiss by the moonlight. They believed nothing could ever go wrong. _

_ However, one night, the boy's father caught them both sneaking out. Enraged, he killed the girl and threw her out. The boy wept bitterly for several days, believing he would never find love ever again._

_ But the girl… She was not yet dead. An old friendly wizard happened by and found her. He healed her, but couldn't maintain her human form. So, he changed her into a beautiful, rainbow butterfly. _

_ The boy, overcome by grief and not realizing the girl is alive, stole a dark book and turned evil. He hired minions to help him carry out his evil deeds. However, he failed in the end. Close to death, he finally realized that the butterfly was actually his long lost lover. _

_ To fix the mess he'd made, the boy and girl sacrificed themselves. But, they lived on in a perfect world, never once disturbed by the terribleness of hunger and death and pain. And they lived happily ever after._

Mr. L closed the story book and glanced down at Carmen and Dimentio. Both of them were asleep in his lap. With a small smile, the mechanic climbed to his feet, careful not to disturb the two. He put the storybook away and placed Carmen in her crib.

Dimentio murmured in his sleep. Mr. L glanced at him and then bent down and picked him up.

"Good Grambi…" he muttered; Dimentio was a bit heavier than usual. L took Dimentio back to his bedroom and tucked him in. He looked at a nearby clock; four hours until lunch. With a sigh, he went to his own room to rest.

* * *

Mr. L entered the kitchen, carrying Carmen and yawning loudly. He put Carmen in her highchair and sat down next to her. Count Bleck, Nastasia, Samantha, and O' Chunks were already at the table. They had all heard about Dimentio. Even Mimi, although she wasn't at the table yet.

"So… About Dimentio…" Nastasia cleared her throat. "We're gonna have two mini Dimentios running around…"

"Joy…" O' Chunks sighed slightly.

"Oh, c'mon, guys," Mr. L rolled his eyes. "It won't be bad."

"I just want to know how and why this is happening," Count Bleck muttered, readjusting his monocle.

Dimentio walked into the kitchen just then, Mimi holding his hand. Both of the latecomers sat down in their seats. Before anyone could say anything, Dimentio spoke up.

"Apple sauce and cumquats," the jester began, "is what I'd like to eat." Nastasia blinked a couple times.

"Um… Okay," she got up and started making lunch. Dimentio yawned slightly and rubbed his stomach lovingly. Mr. L gave a small smile in Dim's direction.

When Nastasia set the food down in front of Dimentio, the jester tried to… Shall we say, 'control' himself, but he ended up eating all the food on his plate in less than three minutes.

"Wow…" Mr. L was, to say the least, impressed. Dimentio hardly ever ate much at all. Said jester glanced at Mr. L and couldn't help but smirk.

"I'm eating for _three_," he reminded the mechanic. "You only had to eat for two."

"Yeah, no, it's just…" Mr. L shook his head. "I dunno…"

Dimentio rolled his eyes and looked at Nastasia.

"Can I have more please?" he asked, giving the secretary puppy-dog eyes.

"Of course," Nastasia smiled and got Dimentio some more food. After lunch, the jester relaxed in the living room, reading a book and sitting in his favorite chair.

After a while, Carmen came into the room and climbed onto Dimentio's lap.

"Watcha readin'?" she asked.

"A novel," Dimentio replied, wrapping one arm around the small girl. Carmen snuggled back onto his arm and looked at the book he was holding.

"Dimmy…? What's a… Cl… Aus… Tro… Pho… Bi… A…?" she sounded out the word as best as she could. As you can tell, she's very well educated for a three-year old.

"It means fear of tight spaces," Dimentio replied softly. Mr. L and Nastasia watched from the doorway.

"Do you think he's already gotten… 'Motherly instincts'?" Nastasia whispered.

"I'm pretty sure he's always had motherly instincts…" Mr. L replied, his voice also a whisper. "Y'know all those times he's taken care of me? I have a feeling he's gonna be a terrific mom…"

"Mmhm…" Nastasia agreed and she and L left. Carmen eventually fell asleep, nuzzled close to Dimentio. Dimentio smiled down at her and continued reading his book. It was only a couple minutes later that the jester fell asleep as well.

* * *

"I will not carry him to his bed!" Mr. L exclaimed. "He's hea-a-a-vy!" Count Bleck sighed.

"Alright, Alright! Count Bleck will take him to bed!" the Count pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just stop whining!"

"Okay," Mr. L turned away. "I've got to go put Carmen to bed." He gathered Carmen into his arms and walked up the stairs. Count Bleck sighed and looked down at the sleeping jester. He picked Dimentio up, one of his arms under the younger male's knees and his other arm under his arms. The Count carried Dimentio up to his bedroom and put him in the bed.

Dimentio looked up drowsily from his slumber. Bleck pulled the blankets up to the jester's chin.

"Go back to sleep, Dimentio," he whispered. Dimentio obediently closed his eyes and fell asleep. Count Bleck brushed the bangs out of the jester's eyes and smiled slightly. He turned and left the room.

**Mr. L- TWINS~! XD**

**Me- I could really, really use some ideas! PLEASE.**

**Mr. L- …**

**Me- I used all of my ideas on Unexpected… **

**Dimentio- HA.**

**Me- OMD DIMENTIO, SHUT UP. **

**Dimentio- … :3**

**Mr. L- -_- **

**Me- … I'm bringing Carmen into the author's notes.**

**Mr. L- :D **

**Me- Some other time.**

**Mr. L- ;~;**

**Dimentio- X3 **

**Me- Oh, and I've already gotten two suggestions for names, but I could use more :3 **

**Mr. L- *Plays on his 3DS again***

**Me- … Anyways… PLEASE REVIEW~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me- Short, but necessary, I think. **

**Dimentio- *Is sleeping***

**Mr. L- Do you know what boredom feels like?**

**Me- Unfortunately. **

**Mr. L- Yeah, well, my friend, Dylan, died from boredom…**

**Me- For real?**

**Mr. L- No.**

**Me- -_- **

**Mr. L- :3 **

**Me- You don't even know anyone named Dylan, do you?**

**Mr. L- Nah. I know a guy named Spencer, though. **

**Me- … Anyways… R&R, readers~**

"Hey, Dimentio… Dimmy, wake up… Dim-dim… You can't sleep all day, Dimentio… WAKE UP!" Samantha finally raised her voice. Dimentio groaned sleepily and glanced up. He put his hand to his stomach as he sat up.

"This better be important!" the jester snarled. Samantha grimaced, drawing her wings in on herself.

"I-I can just leave if you, uh… If you…" she trailed off. Dimentio's expression softened.

"I'm sorry, Samantha…" his shoulders slumped slightly and he looked a bit sad. "I didn't mean to… Snap at you…"

"Oh, uh, it's okay," Samantha folded her wings back. "So, breakfast is in a couple minutes, and Count Bleck sent me to come get you."

"Okay!" Dimentio smiled, perking up. "I'll be down after I get dressed!"

"… Okie-dokie…" Samantha slowly walked away, closing the door behind her. She leaned against the closed door, blinking a few times. Mr. L walked by, noticed her, and stopped.

"Hey, Sam, what's up?" he asked.

"… I think… I think mood swings… Are… Scary…" the winged girl breathed. Mr. L laughed quietly and ruffled Sam's hair.

"Stay calm, Sam," he walked away. "It's only nine months."

"Neh…" Samantha slid down the door until she was sitting. "Nine months… Joy…"

**Me- Haha… X3 Meow.**

**Mr. L- *Yawns***

**Dimentio- *Is playing easy checkers with Carmen* Okay, you can move the piece diagonally on the black squares only. **

**Carmen- … Di… Diagon… Diagonally?**

**Dimentio- Like this. *Shows Carmen* **

**Carmen- Oh! :D **

**Mr. L- *Looks over at Dimentio and Carmen and smiles/smirks* **

**Me- ADORABLE. DIMMY HAS MOTHERLY INSTINCTS. **

**Dimentio- *Is ignoring me for the sake of his well-being* Your turn, Carmen. **

**Me- *Is eating a random stick made out of pure, condensed sugar* Review, please~! **

**Mr. L- O.o Okay, who gave Sam sugar?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me- *Is staring, dumbfounded, at all the baby name suggestions you readers sent in***

**Mr. L- *Waves a hand in front of my face* Sam? **

**Carmen- *Climbs onto my back* Aunt Sammy? **

**Me- So… Many… Names… To… Choose… From… *Slams face on keyboard* **

**Mr. L- O.O **

**Dimentio- *Sips tea* Just print out all the names and put them in a hat. Then choose two names. **

**Mr. L- *Pulls Carmen off of me***

**Me- *Glomps Dimentio* GENIUS. **

**Dimentio- Yes, yes I am.**

**Me- X3 **

**Carmen- … *Giggles***

**Mr. L- R&R, readers!**

Dimentio sighed, crossing his arms as the doctor prepared to do an ultrasound on his stomach. He didn't like being touched, so his right hand was twitching slightly in annoyance.

"Alright," the doctor finally said, smiling slightly. "Both of the babies' hearts are beating just fine and they both have already began developing organs."

Dimentio nodded, also smiling.

"When will you be able to tell if they're boys or girls?" he questioned.

"In about two months," the doctor was glancing at his charts.

"Aw…"

"Don't worry; it'll be here before you know it," the doctor grinned wider, patting the jester on the back. Dimentio hopped off the cot and shook hands with the doctor.

"Thanks so much, doctor… What was it?" he trailed off.

"Doctor Schneider," the doctor replied.

"Cool name."

"Thank you."

When Dimentio got home, Mimi practically glomped him, running over and hugging him randomly, but not knocking him over.

"Hi, Dimmy! How'd it go?" the shape-shifter asked. Dimentio dropped his jacket on the ground and pried Mimi off of him.

"Good," he replied vaguely. "I'd like to retire to my room, though, so could you-"

"I have a question!" Mimi pouted. Dimentio ran a hand through his hair, sighed, and sat down on the couch.

"What is it?" he asked, looking at Mimi.

"I was wondering if I could mother your babies!" Mimi gave a cute smile and sat down next to Dimentio, resting a hand on the jester's stomach as she did so.

Dimentio blinked a bit in surprise. He lifted his hand slightly to push Mimi's hand away, but he paused and placed his hand on top of hers instead.

"Yeah… Sure… I-I guess…" the jester murmured. Mimi squealed with delight and hugged Dimentio tightly. Dimentio smiled at her enthusiasm and hugged her back.

"Thanks so much, Dimmy!" Mimi squealed again and jumped up to spread the news. Dimentio shook his head slightly in amusement and then turned on the TV.

**Me- *Is perched on Dimentio's shoulders, chewing on his hat* **

**Dimentio- *Eye is twitching, but he doesn't say anything***

**Carmen- *Eating cookies***

**Mr. L- *Messing around with my laptop* Hey, did you know if you delete the subfile Windows 47 on the system format section of the control panel, your Internet will go 57 percent faster? **

**Me- O.o W-Wow… **

**Carmen- Mommy is smart! ^^ **

**Dimentio- L is only smart when he's not drinking eggnog. **

**Mr. L- … Which is all the time, because I hate eggnog. **

**Me- Meow. **

**Dimentio- … Please review, readers~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me- These chapters are gonna be short, just like the ones in Unexpected, but this is gonna have more chapters, I think.**

**Mr. L- Yay~ **

**Dimentio and Carmen- *Sleeping* **

**Me- So… After this story is done, I thought I'd make another sequel-ish thing with just a bunch of little one-shots about Carmen and Dimmy's children. Little cute things, y'know. **

**Mr. L- Sounds awesome :3 **

**Me- YAY. **

**Mr. L- So… R&R? **

**Me- Yep! R&R~! **

"Uncle Dimmy?" Carmen asked, poking her head into said jester's room. Dimentio, three months pregnant now, looked up from his book.

"Yes, Carmen? You can come in," he set his book aside. Carmen smiled and skipped into the room. Dimentio used one arm to help her climb onto the bed.

"Dimmy, why is your tummy getting so big?" Carmen asked, curiosity shining in her silver eyes. "Mommy told me it's because there are two babies in there, but I don't believe him."

"Oh?"

"Because I couldn't even fit in there!" Carmen giggled, putting both of her hands on Dimentio's stomach. Dimentio chuckled.

"Well, your mommy's right," he said quietly. "But the babies are still being made, so they're not very big yet."

"Really?" Carmen asked, eyes wide.

"Yep," Dimentio went on. "You see, my tummy… It's like a factory. And the babies are being developed, or made, in there. And when they're fully developed, they can come out."

"How are they going to come out?" Carmen tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"… Run along now," Dimentio picked up his book again. "Tell Mr. L I need to talk to him."

"Okay!" Carmen climbed off the bed and ran out of the room. Mr. L walked in a couple minutes later.

"Hey. Carmen said you wanted to see me?" he said slowly.

"I just wanted to say hi," Dimentio said, not glancing up from his book.

"… Oh… Nothing else?" Mr. L questioned.

"… Wellll…" Dimentio grinned sheepishly. "Can you bring me some cookies?"

"Sure, Dim," Mr. L snickered and left the room.

**Me- … D'AWWWW! *Squeal* **

**Mr. L- … That **_**was**_** pretty cute :3**

**Dimentio- *Is awake now* … Yeah… X3 **

**Carmen- *Is asleep in Mr. L's arms***

**Me- Well, I've got nothing else to say... :3 REVIEW~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me- *Group hugs all of the reviewers* YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST~! **

**Mr. L- … Am I- **

**Dimentio- Yes. **

**Mr. L- :D **

**Carmen- *Eating animal crackers* **

**Me- *Realizes I'm suffocating you reviewers and lets go* Sorry X3 BUT THANKS, YOU GUYS~**

**Dimentio- I have no words… For how great… This fried chicken is. *Holds up a bucket of fried chicken* **

**Mr. L- XD **

**Me- X3 This is why I love Dimentio. **

**Dimentio- But, seriously. You've gotta try this chicken.**

**Mr. L- *Takes a piece of the fried chicken and hesitantly eats it* Oh Grambi… This is… Delicious. **

**Me- *Is holding Carmen* … Anyways… R&R~**

"So, Dimentio, are you ready to find out the gender of your kids?" the doctor asked, smiling broadly. Dimentio, four and a half months pregnant now, nodded enthusiastically. He was sitting on the cot, Mr. L and Nastasia standing by his side. The doctor had already done the ultrasound and was ready to announce the results.

"Dimentio, you are having," the doctor paused to glance at his charts, "A boy and a girl!"

Dimentio's face nearly split with a grin. The jester rubbed his stomach affectionately. Mr. L hugged Dimentio tightly, making a cute, excited, squealing noise.

"Congrats!" he yelled. Nastasia smiled and squeezed one of Dimentio's hands.

"That's great, Dimentio!" she congratulated.

"It's what I wanted," Dimentio chuckled slightly, snuggling into L's embrace. L hugged the jester a bit tighter, burying his face in his black and white hair.

"They're related, aren't they?" the doctor muttered to Nastasia.

"Not really," the secretary shook her head. "They like to think they are, though."

"I heard that!" Dimentio and L both shouted at the same time, glaring at Nastasia, who smirked.

"I meant for you to hear it," Nastasia stuck her tongue out. Mr. L rolled his eyes.

"Meow," Dimentio yawned randomly.

"… Why?" the doctor questioned.

"Because meowing is Sierra's weakness," Dimentio said simply.

"… That girl that was in Sam's annoying group of girls?"

"Yep."

**Me- I got lazy. So I ended it without really... Ending... It...**

**Mr. L- ... Riiiight...**

**Me- OMS GUYS. Y'KNOW WHAT WOULD BE AWESOME? IF SOMEONE ELSE POSTED A MR. L MPREG STORY. *Wink, wink, nudge nudge***

**Dimentio- *Rolls his eyes***

**Me- Hey, I think it'd be cool to see someone else post a Mr. L Mpreg. I'd love to see it. *More winking and nudging***

**Mr. L- Give it up, Sam. **

**Me- NEVER. *Disappears***

**Carmen- *Giggles***

**Dimentio- ... I'm frightened as to where she went. **

**Mr. L- Ditto.**

**Me- *Appears behind Dimentio* DIMENTIO, YOU'RE HAVING A BOY AND A GIRL. **

**Dimentio- *Twitches in surprise* **

**Mr. L- ... XD **

**Me- :3 **

**Carmen- ... ^^ Pwease review, readers~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me- I SWEAR THE CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER. I SWEAR. ON MY LIFE. DON'T SUE ME LIKE MR. L DID.**

**Mr. L- *Counting a huge wad of cash* 100 gram… 200 gram… 300 gram…**

**Dimentio- … Wait, why did L sue you?**

**Me- I blew up Brobot…**

**Mr. L- 700 gram… 800 gram… 900 gram…**

**Dimentio- Ah… How much did he sue you for? **

**Me- Ten billion bucks. **

**Dimentio- O.o Where'd you get all the money?**

**Me- The Doctor. **

**Dimentio- … Oh…**

**Me- ANYWAYS. THIS IS THE BABY NAMES CHAPTER. I PUT ALL THE GIRL NAMES INTO A NAME SELECTOR AND CHOSE IT THAT WAY AND THEN I DID THE SAME WITH ALL THE BOY NAMES. R&R!**

"Dimentio!" Samantha kicked open the jester's door. Dimentio glanced up from his book, hardly surprised.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Baby names!" Samantha clapped her hands and jumped up and down in excitement. Dimentio chuckled, smiling widely.

"Alright, any suggestions?" he questioned, putting away his book. He must really love reading, hm? Samantha picked up her phone, looked at something, and then looked back up at Dimentio.

"Okay, for the boy," she smiled widely. "Felix."

Dimentio thought about it for a second.

"Felix," he said it out loud, smiling as he did so. "I like it!"

"Yay!" Samantha squealed. She looked at her phone. "Okay, and for the girl… Astrid."

Dimentio's smile grew wider.

"Astrid," the jester reached over and hugged Samantha. "Those are perfect names, Sam!"

"Aw, thanks!" Samantha beamed. "Well, I've gotta go. Slender Man and Will Henry are coming in the TARDIS to take me to America's house so we can make fun of Sonic and Link because they side with Samus and she's mean."

"… Wear a sweater," Dimentio went back to reading his book as Samantha flew out of his open window.

**Me- Felix and Astrid~! **

**Dimentio- Awesome. **

**Mr. L- Cool names. *Has finished counting the money and is using it as a fan to cool himself off***

**Me- … YEP! **

**Mr. L- … *Looks around* *Suddenly looks panicky* Where's Carmen?! **

**Me- The Doctor is baby-sitting her. No worries. **

**Mr. L- B-But you said the Doctor was mad! **

**Me- *Nods* A mad man with a blue box. He's great with kids. Don't sweat it. **

**Mr. L- … Well… Okay…**

**Dimentio- *Chuckles* Review, readers~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me- *Is singing the Hetalia end credits song* **

**Carmen- *Sitting on top of my shoulders, arms wrapped around my forehead* *Singing along***

**Mr. L- … Must be a girl thing. **

**Dimentio- X3 **

**Mr. L- I don't think this chapter is… What's the word? **

**Dimentio- Necessary?**

**Mr. L- Yeah, that's it… But it is funny :3**

**Dimentio- Yep… R&R~!**

Count Bleck sighed heavily, staring at the yellowed pages of the Dark Prognosticus. He was truly stumped. There was nothing in the dark book as to why, or how, both Mr. L and Dimentio had gotten pregnant. The most he had to go by was the bit about the magikoopa, but that wasn't mentioned in the book either.

"This is frustrating," the Count grumbled. He closed the Dark Prognosticus and set it aside.

"Have you tried the Internet?" a voice suddenly asked, startling the Count. Count Bleck jumped slightly and looked towards the doorway. Mimi and Samantha were both standing there. The latter was wearing a sombrero, for whatever reason.

"Internet…?" Bleck slowly said.

"… You have a computer right?" Samantha pressed.

"Well… No…"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Mimi exclaimed. "No computer? Even O' Chunks has one!"

"… Count Bleck is confused by the concept of the computer…" Count Bleck slowly admitted.

"Good Grambi…" Samantha took off her hat to reveal she had a laptop resting on her head. She handed the laptop to the Count and put her sombrero back on. "Just press the big green button."

"…"

"OH MY GRAMBI," Samantha pressed the power button for him and then got on an Internet tab. "Now, just type whatever you want to search into this little bar thing and press this button. Come on, Mimi. I have a people-who-don't-understand-simple-technology phobia." Her and Mimi quickly left. Totally confused, Count Bleck began looking up what he needed to.

Hours later, and there were still no answers. Actually, Count Bleck had given up on looking for an answer and instead began playing Cat Mario.

"Okay… Okay… No traps here- OH FOR GRAMBI'S SAKE. YOU'RE A CAT. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE GRACEFUL AND CRAP," Count Bleck snarled, slamming a fist into the keyboard.

Meanwhile, in Mr. L's room, Dimentio, five months pregnant, was curled up in L's big, fluffy chair in the corner of the room. The jester was fast asleep, one hand on his stomach and the other hand tangled in his own black and white hair. Mr. L was sitting at his desk, browsing the Internet. And then, by complete chance, he happened upon a _certain magikoopa's_ blog.

"This guy… There's something familiar about him…" the mechanic muttered. He snapped his fingers. "Aha! That's the guy that- … I had it, then I lost it. Oh, well." He saved the blog just in case he remembered and then glanced at Dimentio.

"Dimentio? Are you awake?" Mr. L whispered. Dimentio didn't reply, so L smiled and quietly left the room to get dinner.

**Me- I think it's hilarious that Count Bleck spent hours searching specifically for the magikoopa, and then Mr. L just happened across its blog and didn't even realize who it was XD **

**Mr. L- Poor Count Bleck. Anything technological confuses him. **

**Dimentio- Wrong. EVERYTHING confuses him. **

**Count Bleck- -_Q **

**Me- *Fangirl squeal* MONOCLE! **

**Carmen- *Giggles***

**Dimentio- *Chuckles* Ahaha… **

**Me- So, yeah… Remember when I promised the chapters would get longer? … This is a bit longer, I guess… ^^''' They'll get longer still! X3**

**Mr. L- YAY~**

**Carmen- :3 Review, readers. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Me- Short filler chapter. There's gonna be maybe two more chapters total :3**

**Mr. L- Neh.**

**Dimentio- Yay.**

**Me- … THIS HAS BROTHERLY LOVE YAY OKAY R&R NOW :D**

"Dimentio?" Mr. L whispered, poking his head into said jester's room. He knew he shouldn't be disturbing the sleeping boy, but he wanted to talk to him about something. The pregnant boy, six months along, glanced up drowsily from his slumber.

"Yes? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked worriedly, sat up, and leaned against the back of his bed. Mr. L shook his head, smiling slightly.

"No," he walked over and sat down in the chair next to Dimentio's bed. "I… I wondered if… Uh… Look, I'm trying to make this as non-awkward as possible… Which is kinda impossible, but… Eh heh heh… Um…"

"Hey," Dimentio chuckled and put a hand on Mr. L's knee. "Just ask me. I'm not going to stay up all night listening to you stutter like a-"

"Can I feel your stomach?" Mr. L interrupted quickly, flinching as he did so. "I-I haven't been able to feel the baby bump yet and I-I… I'm hopelessly awkward, Dimentio."

"I know," Dimentio smiled softly. He reached over and gently took L's hand in his, carefully placing it on his stomach. A blush immediately spread over Mr. L's face. The mechanic slowly rubbed Dimentio's stomach.

"Heh…" he grinned. Suddenly, he felt a gentle movement under Dimentio's skin, and then a kick. Dimentio flinched at the sudden, unexpected pang.

"The babies are kicking…" he slowly smiled.

"Cool!" Mr. L smiled back. "That feels so cool…" He yawned suddenly. "Well… I should get back to bed now…" The mechanic stood up, and then hugged Dimentio around his neck. "I'm so happy for you…" Dimentio smiled wider and hugged Mr. L back.

"Thanks…" he whispered. After a couple minutes, Mr. L let go and yawned again.

"Night, Dimmy," he turned and left the room. Dimentio didn't lay down right away. Instead, he put his hands on his baby belly, smiling when he his unborn children moving around.

"Felix and Astrid…" he smiled gently as he laid back down. "I can't wait to be able to hold you…" And he slowly fell into a light doze.

**Me- Woo~**

**Mr. L- *Pats my head* **

**Me- :3**

**Dimentio- I'm tired…**

**Me- Ditto~ XP I have allergies… **

**Mr. L- Random much?**

**Me- RANDOM IS AMAZING DON'T DENY IT.**

**Mr. L- O_O**

**Me- X3 Review, please~ :3**


End file.
